Consequences of Love
by NotJustAPieceInTheirGames
Summary: As everyone expected to happen, Katniss and Gale married not soon after she turned 16, but it didn't work out. Now a year after the divorce, what happens when she runs into an old acquaintance? Panem but without the games Peeta/Katniss ship
1. Chapter 1: I thought I loved him

**A/N: My first ever fanfic so be Nice ;) If you have any story title or other suggestions please PM me or put it in a review R&R, ****constructive**** criticism only please :P xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hunger games characters/ themes/ quotes are from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins ;)**

* * *

I wake up and the other side of the bed is cold. It's then that I remember I have slept alone for a while now. It's been a year since the divorce and I still can't get used to the idea of being alone. Not necessarily the fact that Gale is gone, but simply that I haven't really ever been completely alone.

When I was still living with my mother and Prim, my younger sister, we would have to share a bed as we couldn't afford another or even the space for one. We would comfort each other after nightmares, stay up with the other when going back to sleep and falling into that deep pit of haunting memories was just too painful. We were so close, and loved each other so much. I would do anything for my baby sister.

Everyone always thought I would marry Gale, I did too. We were inseparable, best friends, we got on so easy it was no wonder we ended up together. Gale was pretty clear of his feelings for me from a very early age. At first I was confused and a bit scared, seeing as I'd never had any interest in getting married or having children. When Gale proposed, I reasoned with myself that I would be spending the rest of my life with my best friend, someone I love; no matter what kind of love. I could have done much worse than Gale too; you could tell by the way the girls at school and at the hob would stare at him, he was considered a very attractive man. And I had to admit, I caught myself just gazing into those familiar, grey eyes and finding comfort in them. I thought I loved him. I did, just not in the same way he did me. His love for me was more intense, the way my mother had loved my father before he was killed in a mining accident when I was 8. My love for Gale however, was the same way I loved Prim. Unconditionally; but not romantically. We had relied on each other as hunting partners, as protectors, we would help each other when the winters were tough, but never for this kind of relationship.

This was part of the reason it never would have worked out, and why it didn't. We just weren't meant to fall in love in that way. I keep thinking that maybe I am simply incapable of that kind of love.

All this thinking of Gale was making my head spin. I got up out of bed, and took a cold shower to wake myself up. That was one of the perks my marriage to gale; we had been moved into a house for married couples soon after our toasting, and after we separated we were allowed to keep the house. A shower was a privilege we didn't have in our family seam home and even though I now have a reliable supply of hot water, I still find more comfort in the familiar cold water.

After my shower I dress quickly in a simple long sleeved top, trousers and my father's old hunting jacket. On my way out, I slip on my leather hunting boots, grab my bow and sheath of arrows and head out the door. I clear my mind of all thoughts of Gale and instead focus on hunting. I start at a light jog towards my favourite weak spot in the fence that surrounds district 12, and slide through the gap on my stomach. I start up my jog again until I get to my usual rendezvous spot with Gale. Immediately pushing him out of my mind, I carry on moving at a slower pace, my footsteps now nearly inaudible. I shoot down a few squirrels from the trees, hitting every single one in the eye, and came across a family of rabbits; 6 arrows for 6 rabbits. I set up a few snares and go foraging for berries and roots that I can sell or take over to my old house and the Hawthorne residence. There were no hard feelings after the break up and I still remain friends with the whole family, except Gale of course, who I hadn't seen since the day he left. I often wondered what he was up to... Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't think about him anymore today. I find a nice patch of strawberries and I start to gather them. When all the best berries are picked, I move on to another nearby bush. I check to see if they are in fact edible and my father's voice comes back to me "Not these Katniss. Never these. They're nightlock. You'll be dead before they reach your stomach." I avoid the deadly berries and walk back down towards my snares. There's an additional two rabbits and I swiftly untangle them from the snare, pushing them into my nearly overflowing game bag. I continue my route back towards the hole in the fence, slide under again and make my way towards the hob.

The hob is an old abandoned coal storage warehouse that had gradually been converted into a black market. More and more stalls open up every year, and it is my prime trading spot. I sell half of the rabbits to the butcher, and trade another one for a bowl of Greasy Sae's mystery meat broth. Being from the seam, I'm not fussy; meat is meat. I left the hob and made my way into town where I know the baker will trade bread for squirrels, and the mayor will buy my strawberries. I stop by Mayor Undersee's house first. I know to go to the back door just in case there are any strict peacekeepers around, and I knock quietly. It is his daughter Madge, who I was friends with at school, that answers the door.

"Katniss, hi!"

"Hey Madge, haven't seen you around in a while"

"Yeah, I've been busy helping my dad with work. He says I'm a natural at this politics stuff"

"That's great! I have some strawberries for you."

"Oh yes, let me give you this…."

Madge hands over a fair amount of coins. I would complain that it is too much but she has told me before how she has so much money she can't spend it. Not that she is very rich; there just isn't a lot to buy in district 12 if you aren't starving.

"Well, I'll seeya round Katniss."

I smile at her and give her my thanks before making my way down the path to the centre of town. I know what times the baker trades with me as I have been there so often. He won't trade if his wife is around for my sake, as she despises all things associated with 'seam trash' as she calls me. Years ago, we were having a really rough winter, almost starving to death and she caught me rummaging through the bakery trash cans and threatened me with a rolling pin.

I'm a little later than usual as I spent too much time thinking of Gale this morning, so quicken my pace slightly. I'm almost at the door of the bakery and I don't notice when I walk straight into something. No, someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That was completely my fault" A young man's voice says

"No I was in a hurry, I wasn't…" I stop mid-sentence realising who I have crashed into.

It's Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Please review, it only takes a second and you don't have to have an account!**

**Suggestions for the story are welcome (no galeniss though :P) xxx 3**

**To the guest asking me why I ended it there, thanks for being the first to review! Remember in my story there is no hunger games so Peeta and Katniss' only interaction was when he threw her the bread, so she was a bit shocked when she ran into him. (if that answers your question :P) I also was thinking of doing the next chapter in Peeta's pov? So we can find out what he's been up to and he will talk about his feelings for Katniss and other stuff Thank you to everyone that's already read/followed/ favourite/ reviewed :***


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss?

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! (In Peeta's pov)**

**Thank you to my followers, favourite-ers and reviewers! :) ****PM me with questions or suggestions and please do review! ****Love you all xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hunger games characters/ themes/ quotes are from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins ;)**

* * *

I've worked in the bakery for as long as I can remember. My family has owned a long line of bakeries in district 12 for 74 years now. As soon as I was old enough, my father taught me how to bake. Simple things at first; a plain loaf of bread, plain sponge cakes, the sugar cookies we put in the window. We soon discovered my keen hand for frosting, which wasn't a surprise due to my artistic skills. I loved to sketch, it was my favourite pass time, baking being second of course.

My brothers helped out in the bakery too but none of them could frost as well as I. Mitch never had the technique quite as perfect, and Rye simply didn't have the patience for the hours it took for the intricate patterns to appear on the surface of the cake.

I think that was the only time I saw my mother smile at me, when I frosted. My mother despised me. She wasn't shy about the fact either. I don't know why she hated me, my father says it's because she wanted a girl after the two boys but along came me. She's called my countless names… worthless… a waste of space… good for nothing; except frosting of course.

As every morning, I woke up early; around 4:30 and took a quick shower. I dressed in comfy clothes and my 'Mellark Bakery' apron and went downstairs to start the baking for the day. I made three loaves of bread, two batches of sugar cookies and made the frosting for the big wedding cake I was working on before my brothers were even up.

They came running down the stairs noisily, pushing each other to get to the kitchen first, laughing as they raced.

"Morning Peeta!"

My oldest brother Mitch called to me. I got on well with Mitch, being the oldest I found him more mature than Rye…. Not by a lot though.

"Morning lil' bro, whatcha doing?"

Rye and I had never got on but he was such a suck up to Mitch he would follow his lead. He'd probably follow Mitch off a cliff. I internally rolled my eyes at the fake affection.

"Baking. Like you should have been an hour and a half ago"

"Oh calm down pita bread"

That's another annoying thing about Rye. The constant awful nicknames he came up for me. All original; he rarely used the same one twice. I'm surprised his tiny pathetic brain could think of any more.

I turned away from my brothers and carried on with my work, frosting delicate red flowers across the snowy white fondant of the cake as they bounded toward the table to have breakfast.

Once I had finished the cake about ten minutes later, I stood back to examine my work whilst wiping my hands on my apron. Once it had my approval, I put it to the side and began preparing another loaf of bread. I noticed we were running out of flour so I walked around the counter and out the front of the store, to the side of the bakery where we kept most of the ingredients in a large storage shed. I hauled two bags of flour onto my shoulders and walked hurriedly back to the house because even though I had been doing this for years, it still was a lot of weight. I was concentrating so hard on not dropping the sacks that I didn't notice the person until I had already crashed into them with an 'oof'. The flour bags dropped to the ground, luckily not splitting open and spilling the flour all over the ground. I gather my things and began to turn towards the person I had knocked over.

"I'm so sorry! That was completely my fault." I say to the person whilst still trying to pick up the second bag.

"No I was in a hurry, I wasn't…"

The familiar voice stopped talking so abruptly I looked up to find her staring at me. It was only then I realized who I had bumped into

"Katniss?"

"You… you know who I am?"

Oh god. What do I say? That I've been in love with her since we were five? That she is the only girl I've ever noticed? That she is constantly on my mind, so yes, Katniss, I know exactly who you are.

"Err, yeah. We went to school together, right?"

I stick with a much safer alternative.

"Oh yes, we did. It's Peeta, right?"

"Yeah. So I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"

I try to be polite and reserved but every inch of my body is wanting to reach forward, hole her in my arms and kiss her until my lips are sore and-

"I trade squirrels with your father, he says they're his favourite"

Her reply shifts me back to reality, and I realize I have not said anything in a few seconds. God I must look like such an idiot just standing here smiling at her. My brain finally registers what she said and my smile widens.

"Oh yeah! In the eye every time right?"

"Right."

I manage to coax the smallest of smiles out of her, which is a big achievement when talking to Katniss. I've only ever seen her properly laugh when with Prim or Gale. I always envied Gale, being her best friend he spent so much time with her. I wish she could trust me like that.

"Well I should umm…." She motions toward the bakery with her game bag.

"Oh of course, sorry!"

I open the door for her and follow her in after, letting the door swing shut behind me.

Before she reaches the counter I lean over and whisper in her ear

"Don't worry, my mother isn't awake yet"

I flash her a smile and see she is smiling back at me before she walks over to my father and they begin talking about squirrels. Even from our brief encounter, I feel as if I have butterflies in my stomach and am light as a feather. This girl, she has no idea the effect she can have.

* * *

**PM questions and sorry to do this but i'm gonna need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter! xxx :***


	3. Chapter 3: My Boy with the Bread

**A/N: Ok I decided to be nice and update even though I don't have my 5 reviews but can I please get some more? I just want to know that people actually lie this story and I know it's kinda slow at the mo but I promise it gets better :P xxx (Italics are thoughts/Memories/ sometimes dreams)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hunger games characters/ themes/ quotes are from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins ;)**

* * *

'My boy with the bread'

This morning was the first time I had spoken to Peeta Mellark in 4 years...

_It was one of the worst winters we'd had in a while; all the game was hiding away underground, hibernating to avoid the harsh weather, so it wasn't easy to hunt. All the plants had died or put away their flowers and fruits until the spring. The only food we had eaten for three days was some old dried mint leaves I had found in the back of the cupboard. The honest truth was we were starving to death. On this particular morning the icy rain was falling heavily, not even my father's old hunting jacket couldn't protect me. We were so short of money and food I was trying desperately to find someone to buy some of Prim's old baby stuff but no one would take it. I was so upset and stressed I dropped the whole basket into a muddy puddle; now there was no way anyone would buy them._

_I was stumbling along the back of town now, trying desperately not to trip over my feet, which were already failing me. I was torturing myself really, for I could smell the delicious meat from the butchers, the luscious meals cooking in the homes of town residents and, at the end of the street, the most wonderful aromas coming from the bakery. Freshly bakes breads of all variety, cakes, cookies and pastries taunting me._

_Stealing was punishable by death but I had often gone through the bins of the richer town folk. I could see the bakery bins out back; no one was around. I double checked I was alone before I had sprinted out only to find... they were empty. All hope I had was lost in that moment. I didn't realize I had been standing there for a few minutes until the baker's wife came storming through the door pointing her long accusing finger at me._

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU SEAM TRASH, GO ON, SHOO!"_

_I ran with my last once of strength to slump against a tree not far away. If I had the energy I may have laughed at the way she told me to 'shoo'; as If I was some kind of nasty vermin. I heard her storm back inside and then a lot of shouting began. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I definitely heard the sound of a crash and a painful impact. I was too tired and too distracted to worry about it though._

_I accepted my fate; I was going to die. I could feel it; there was no way I could get up again._

_That's when I saw him._

_A blonde haired boy, about my age, coming out the back of the bakery. He walked towards the pig pen not too far away from me. I realised I knew him... yes; we went to school together, what was his name again?_

_"PEETA! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE AND TRY NOT TO BURN THE BREAD THIS TIME"_

_Oh yeah. Peeta._

_He turned towards the bakery and I saw an angry, red welt on his right cheekbone. Had that been what the noise I heard was? My parents had never hit us... I wondered what she had hit him with._

_He looked as though he were about to turn back towards the pig pen but he twisted all the way around still not looking at me though. Peeta took one look back at the bakery as if checking the coast was clear and threw two loaves of bread in my direction._

_I was so confused; they couldn't possibly be for me, but there was no one else around._

_I decided not to question it and stood up, shoved the loaves under my jacket to protect them even though they were still hot and burning my skin, and ran away from town towards the seam as fast as I could._

_Mother, Prim and I had a feast of bread that night, eating an entire loaf of the raisin and nut filled heaven with warm tea. We managed to make the second loaf last two weeks, by which time our monthly tesserae had arrived._

_Peeta Mellark had saved my life._

Peeta Mellark had saved my life and that was something I wouldn't forget easily.

I had yet to thank him though. It was so terrible of me to have never interacted with him since that day. Never said hello, never smiled at him; only awkwardly looked away whenever our eyes would meet. I should say something; I just don't know what to say to the boy who saved my life. Almost five years ago too. It would seem strange to just come out and thank him now, but I should.

The next time I see Peeta Mellark, I will thank him for giving me that bread all those years ago. For being my boy with the bread.

* * *

**I have the next chapter waiting, it's up to you guys when you get it ;)**

**And please do check out my new one shot of Peeta's experience in the Capitol :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: I was a Goner

**A/N: I know it's mainly monologues but I promise more will happen in the next few chapters xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hunger games characters/ themes/ quotes are from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: 'I was a goner'

I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen since I was five years old. My father pointed her out as the girl whose mother he wanted to marry, but she "ran off with a coal miner".

I would ask him, "A coal miner? But why; when she can have a kind, wealthy town man like you?"

"Because Peeta, when he sings, even the birds stop to listen."

And it was true.

She was beautiful. Her hair was neatly plaited into two intricate braids of silky dark hair. She wore a light summer dress, plaid of different reds, standing next to her mother and father.

I could see why my father took an interest in Mrs Everdeen, she was a very attractive women. Though both were beautiful, she looked nothing like Katniss, who had inherited her father's traditional 'seam look'- dark hair, smooth olive skin and the most intriguing grey eyes. However, there was no mistaking that she was her daughter in the way she stood, held herself and the expression on her face; trying to hide her emotions but able to detect a hint of worry or nerves yet excitement at the same time. I suppose the norm for a Childs first day of school.

I saw her later that day in assembly too. The teacher asked if anyone knew the valley song and her hand shot straight up. The teacher asked her to come to the front and stand on a chair.

Just like her father, every bird outside the classroom silenced. The world seemed to stop turning because of this little girl's voice. It was a simple melody, but her voice made it the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I knew that day, just like my father, I was a goner for this Everdeen girl.

I have been insanely in love with Katniss for almost 12 years now, and the first time I spoke to her was this morning.

God, I'm pathetic.

I will talk to her more. I will make sure I'm up as early as I was yesterday so I can see her, maybe I'll ask my father if I can trade with Katniss from now on. He'd understand. He sees the way I look at her; "Like I used to look at her mother... still do" He would say to me.

I _will_ talk to Katniss and I _will_ tell her how I feel.

* * *

**Please check out my other story too; just a one shot but I may carry on if it gets enough interest.  
Quick question: do you guys want Gale to be a pretty nice guy or to have turned into a complete asshole? let me know ;) R&R xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Hey Catnip

**A/N: More stuff going on in this chapter and a super long one too, lucky you ;)  
The Gale decision was literally 50:50 so I went with an 'upset and hopelessly in love with Katniss' Gale- basically normal Gale from the books  
Also have been forgetting disclaimers so will be editing all my chapters :S**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hunger games characters/ themes/ quotes are from the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins;**** if I did own thg, FINNICK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE... :'(**

**R&R & check out my other story ;D xxx **

* * *

_I'm standing in a crowded room. There must be at least a hundred people here. I instantly recognised where I am; it was my wedding day again. Why I'm here I don't know but there must be a reason my subconscious would take me here so I decided to go along with it._

_Everything is exactly as I remember it; white evening primroses scattered around the hall, my friends and family smiling at me as I walk down the aisle, Mayor Undersee standing at the end of it next to Gale and his best man. There was only one thing different this time. My father was walking down the aisle with me._

_I never really thought about marriage before Gale proposed but I was definitely upset at the idea of not having my father give me away; which was most probably the reason he had appeared in my dream._

_He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Dark hair he kept cropped as it got so dirty down in the mines, a kind face you couldn't not love and my seam eyes staring back at me. It was strange and a bit eerie to have my father walking next to me but I was going to enjoy this moment with him as it was the only way I could see him now._

_We carried on walking, almost at Gale, Mayor Undersee and Thom, Gale's best friend he works long shifts down in the mines with. As we reached them, my father puts my hand in Gale's warm strong palm, kisses my cheek and goes to stand beside my mother._

_I look up into Gale's eyes and stay staring into them for the whole of the ceremony. They are full of love, happiness, and familiar comfort._

_"By the power invested in me by the country of Panem and District 12, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."_

_Gale smile a thousand watt smile and leans forward to kiss me, but this kiss is not as I remember. Firstly, he feels different, much gentler and, if possible, more loving. Then I notice he smells different- not his usual smokiness from the mines mixed with fresh outdoors from the woods but a sort of homey smell… like freshly made bread? My confusion only triples when I pull back and see it was not Gale I was kissing but Peeta Mellark!_

I awake breathing heavily and raise a hand cautiously to my lips as if I could feel Peeta's kiss still lingering there…

I jumped out of bed still puzzling over the situation in my head, throwing on some comfy clothes for hunting and gather the rest of my stuff on the way out the door.

I run to my usual entrance to the woods, instinctively keeping an eye out for peacekeepers, waving to Rory Hawthorne as I pass him through the window of the Hawthorne house. I slide under the fence gap after listening carefully for the quiet tell-tale hum of electricity; as always, it's uncharged. As I walk to my usual clearing where my bow and sheath of arrows are hidden, I think of my dream

Why was Peeta in my dream? I hadn't spoken to this boy in 5 years before yesterday, he was practically a stranger. Why was I even dreaming of my wedding day in the first place? I suppose it had been on my mind since it was my one year divorce anniversary… but that still didn't explain why I was dreaming of marrying this boy I had only spoken to twice in my whole life.

There was something about Peeta Mellark that intrigued me. Like why he threw me the bread that day, why he chose to talk to me yesterday instead of mumbling an apology and walking away, how he could remember my face from school even though I dropped out when I turned 12 to hunt longer hours to feed my family. He was always a Good Samaritan and these things I noticed were just his average acts of kindness but I sensed it was more than that. The way he looked at me, like I was the only person in the world right then, like the world around us stood still. He looked at me the way my father used to look at my mother, with eyes full of… love? No. That's stupid. He was probably just a good guy who was waiting for me to thank him for everything.

The snap of a twig behind me snaps me out of my thoughts. I twirl around so fast I think I may have given myself whiplash, but the pain that hits me when I see who was standing behind me is much worse.

"Gale?" I know he wanted me to know he was there, for Gale walked almost as quietly as me.

"Hey Catnip."

At the use of his old nickname for me I feel my heart twinge. _What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here Gale?"

"It's a free country Catnip"

Under different circumstances I would have laughed at his intentional joke, for this most certainly is not a free country.  
He's smiling at me as if he expects me to run into his arms and tell him I love him and thank him for coming back to me and then we would live happily ever after blah blah blah.

Yeah. In your dreams, Hawthorne. I walk up to him with purpose and see his eyes light up. It's immediately extinguished when I slap him hard across his smug little face. The look on his face is priceless.

"What the hell Catnip! What was that?"

"Don't you 'Catnip' me. You expect to just turn up after a year and everything just be back to normal? You expect me to welcome you back into my life as it I'd had nothing better to do than sit around waiting for you to come back? No Gale. That's not what is going to happen. I know we both agreed to terminate our marriage but I don't remember anything about our friendship. I lost my best friend when you left Gale. I was lonely; I had no one to talk to, to hunt with, and to have endless rants about the stupidity of the Capitol. This isn't me pleading to get back together; we both know that's never going to happen" He cringes at this.  
"But I want my hunting partner back, my best friend."

I am slightly shocked by my outburst and from what I can tell so is Gale. I take a deep breath as I seemed to have forgotten to breathe during my speech.

"Catnip… you really think there's no chance of trying this… us again?"

Not quite what I was expecting him to pick out from my ramble but at least he wasn't mad at me. He wasn't mad but hurt, and that upset me more than if he had shouted at me.

"No Gale, I'm sorry. There's a reason we broke up and you know I still feel the same way, and you still haven't answered my question; where have you been?"

"That's not important Catnip. I love you and I know you love me too and I don't care if it's 'not in the same way' or whatever. Why did you marry me then?"

"Because you are my best friend and if I had to spend the rest of my life with anybody, it would have been you Gale."

He takes a step closer to me.

"I just want to be with you again. Forever"

"Yes, and we can Gale just not like that"

"But that's not enough for me"

Before I can push him away he takes a step forward, caressing my face with his large, strong hands and presses his lips to mine. I let him kiss me but don't respond, not wanting to lead him on but knowing he has to get this out of his system. The kiss is full of urgency like he won't have the chance to do it again; he won't.

I pull away slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but no longer feeling comfortable with his lips on mine.

I don't know what to say so I simply take a step back. I can see that this hurts him and a single tear falls down his hurt face. I'm not sure what to say to him and he just stares back at me so I decide it's time to leave.

"Goodbye Gale." I don't know if I mean forever or just for now but I know I have to leave before I do something stupid like cry.

I pick up my game bag and silently walk away. He makes no move to follow me but I hear his strangles tearful voice call to me once.

"Cat...Catnip?"

The emotion I can hear in his voice is enough to push mine over the edge. My walk turns into a jog, my jog a run, my run a sprint as tears stream down my face. I look for the nearest gap in the fence, not bothering to go all the way back to my usual one as that would mean possibly bumping into Gale again. The woods has always been my place of comfort, my safety zone but now it simply feels as if all the animals are watching me and all these trees are closing in on me, making it hard for me to breathe.

I slide under the first gap I see and end up the other side of town. I continue my sprint through town to get to the seam and the safety of my home as soon as possible where I can collapse on my bed. I find it hard to see through my teary eyes and I should probably slow down, as going at this speed I'm bound to bump into smooth…

"Oof!"

I can hear my own brain laughing at me; _told you so!_

I brace myself, expecting this person to start shouting at me, probably calling me seam trash once they notice my appearance. Instead I hear a familiar chuckle. I look up to see… _oh god…_

"We have to stop meeting like this."

I try to laugh it off and wipe the tears from my face before he notices.

"Sorry Peeta, I umm wasn't watching where I was going"

"More like sprinting, you ok? Look like you're running away from something."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just want to get home is all."

I try to side step around him but he places around on my shoulder. I could easily pull away but the electricity that swirls around my body from where he touched me freezes me.

"Katniss, you can tell me what's wrong. It's what we do, help each other"

I snap my head around for the second time that day, staring into his eyes to see if he means what I think he does.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Yes. I did. The day he threw me the bread. I didn't even know he knew it was me.

My brain decides I can trust him before I can argue with it and my mouth starts spilling out words I can't stop.

"I ran into Gale in the woods and I haven't seen him since the divorce a year ago and he wanted to get back together even though I told him I didn't love him in that way and then he kissed me and he started crying and that made me cry and then I ran away and I don't know what to think because I do love Gale but not in that way and I don't want to lose my best friend but I'm scared I just did and I don't know what to do and then I ran into you…"

Peeta looks confused and he has a right to be. He looks like he has a million questions and doesn't know where to start. He settles with a simple "Huh?"

This makes me smile a little. I may not know much about Peeta Mellark but I do know he has a way with words, always has, so to see him dumbfounded is quite amusing. He looks deep in thought and then asks me a more specific question.

"What divorce; to Gale?"

"Yes. It was always expected that we would marry as we were so close but it didn't work out."

I'm guessing he expects me to continue. I don't.

"Why not?"

"I loved him as a friend, but not in the same way he did me. It never would have worked out, I just couldn't love him that way; he's like my brother."

"Oh."

He strangely looks relieved at this news. I still don't know why I'm blurting all this out to him; we aren't that close, hell we barely know each other! There's just an air about Peeta that makes me relax and trust him. I do decide I should go before I reveal too much to this kind boy.

"I- I should go now."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

This makes me angry.

"What, you think I'm some weak little girl who can't handle being on her own? I've been living alone for a year now. I've been the sole provider for my family since I was 10 years old so I don't need your help Peeta, I can handle myself just fine thanks."

With that I storm off. No longer upset but annoyed; at Peeta, at Gale, at the stupid birds tweeting; why are they so bloody happy all the time?

"Wait Katniss..."

I choose not to listen to him and keep walking away, mad that he thinks I'm so weak. Betrayal. That's the main thing I feel, which is ludicrous. For there to be betrayal, there would've had to have been trust first.

* * *

**A/N: please review; see if u can spot this chapters quote- I have one hidden in most chapters (there may be more than one ;D)**

**Did you guys like Gale? Let me know- I can still change him a bit if you want :) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: I am not stubborn!

**I know I know I'm a horrible person. TWO MONTHS! I'm so sorry and this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for it. I am also currently on my summer holidays (Or whatever you call them over in America) so will be uploading AT LEAST once a week**

**Also check out the authors note at the end :P Thanks!**

* * *

**Katniss**

I don't remember walking to my house- I must have done it automatically- so much was on my mind. Why did people assume that just because I was a girl I was incapable of taking care of myself? I'd done it for long enough now. Just because I had one tiny breakdown and finally let out my thoughts to someone other than buttercup, people assume I've gone weak. I'm not weak, never have been, never will be so people should just avoid all the touchy feely stuff… I'm just no good at it. Maybe that's why I snapped at Peeta…? No. I won't defend him. He's in the wrong… I think. Argghh this is so confusing!

Most girls in this kind of situation would just go talk to their mom. I was never very close to my mom but I felt I should visit anyway as I hadn't seen Prim in a while.

It wasn't a very long walk to my old house but I was worn out from today's earlier events; physically and emotionally.

I walk slowly through the town centre trying to compose myself for Prims sake. I see Thom walking back from his morning shift in the mines and manage the friendliest smile possible at this time. Thom was one of Gale's best friends and work buddies before he moved away and we have been good friends the whole time- and even before that as his father knew my father like most of the coal miners do.

I reach my old house, undo the latch on the gate and walk up the old, worn path to the front door and knock rapidly three times. I take a final deep breath to compose myself before the door opens.

"Katniss!"

"Little duck!" Any sadness still in me quickly vanishes at the sight of my little sisters' happy face.

"I missed you Katniss, we haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know little duck, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever leave this long in between visits again"

"Good because I know mother was getting worried…"

I frown at memories of what my mother can be like when she's worried, or stressed, or anything to be honest.

"Oh" Prim seems to have noticed my expression changing. "Don't worry Katniss; she hasn't been like that; just a little… preoccupied?"

Her words do nothing to ease my worries and if anything make me more curious as to what my mother has been like. Prim has always stuck up for mother; when Dad died and Mom tuned out, Prim just kept treating her like some poor injured animal, she would get mad at me when I shouted at Mom and go on about 'love' and 'broken hearts'. What a load of bollocks.

I knew it was only in Prims best interest to get her better as soon as possible but I knew that tiptoeing around her was not the way to do it. Eventually I just snapped one day and practically screamed in her face but it must have worked because she seemed to 'wake up' in a way and she's been so much better ever since. She still has episodes where she will still zone out for a while but at least she is no longer a living shell of a person.

"Katniss" Speak of the devil.

"Hello Mother."

"You hadn't visited in so long, I was getting worried"

"Yes well I was busy" A lame excuse I know "But as I just promised Prim, I will visit more often. I'm sorry"

My mother seems a little taken aback by my apology. Am I really that horrible a person that it shocks her I am so quick to admit my wrong doing?

"Come inside, the bakers boy has just dropped off some bread"

Oh good I was starving... wait… the bakers boy?!

"The Mellark Bakery?"

"Of course, who else?" Says my mother looking at me strangely.

"Which son?" Although I'm pretty sure I know the answer already.

"The youngest, what's his name…?"

"Peeta" I respond without thinking.

My mother raises an eyebrow at me "Katniss why are you acting so strange?"

"Huh… I'm not acting strange…" It's only then I realise my mother had asked me this question a while ago and I had been staring intently at the loaf of bread the whole time.

"Primrose, could you go up to your room for a minute please?"

"Ok Mom" My sister scampers up the stairs quickly leaving me and my mother alone.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

I open my mouth to say "Nothing" but my mother knows me better than this and she'll find out what's wrong sooner or later. Besides I'm not entirely sure what is wrong anyway so maybe talking about it will help..?

"I saw Gale today in the woods" My mother gasps, I don't give her time to respond.

"He kissed me."

"Oh Katniss..."

"And asked to get back together and marry him again"

Despite my emotional breakdown earlier I find no tears coming at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Not a lot… I told him no so he kissed me, I pushed him away, said goodbye and ran off"

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes I'm fine now thanks. I did kind of have a little bit of an emotional breakdown when I ran away and then I…" I stop myself, not knowing whether to share the news of Peeta with her.

"Then you"

"Then I ran into Peeta Mellark… For the second time this week."

"The second time?"

"Yeah" I smile at the memory. "I kinda literally ran into him at the bakery, and then again when I was running away from the woods"

My mother laughs at me, actually laughs at me!

"Oh Katniss, you do know just how to attract male attention don't you"

"Mom! This isn't funny. After I bumped into Peeta today, well I kinda, um shouted at him?"

"What! Why?"

"He thought I was weak! I'm not weak! He asked if I didn't want to be alone like I was some invalid or some pathetic little girl who can't take care of herself!"

My mother sighs at me. "Oh Katniss, you are so much like your father. So stubborn…"

"I am not stubborn!"

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to poor kind Peeta Mellark who you just oh- so- nicely shouted at for seeing if you were ok! A true gentleman he is… all the Mellark men are."

Wow. That was unexpected. "_All the Mellark men are_" Did something happen between Mr Mellark and my mom? I knew they were friends at school but I never thought anymore of it from hearing the endless adorable, loved up stories of my mom and dad.

I do feel a bit guilty now. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at Peeta, he was probably just being nice like he always is.

"Katniss, I think you should go and apologise to Peeta. You really shouldn't have shouted at him like that."

"I know, I guess I was still angry at the whole Gale incident."

I get up to leave. "Thank you Mom, give Primrose my love"

I give her a quick hug and head on out the door towards town with the Mellark bakery in sight.

This is so not like me. I'm not used to apologising to people, hell I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to say! I guess Mother is right- I am stubborn.

The walk seems so much shorter as I'm terrified of what will happen when I get there so of course my legs don't give me enough time to think as I practically speed walk there.

I suppose for personal matters I should really use a side or back entrance to the bakery to get to the Mellark house but I'm not sure where to go and I'd much rather face Mr Mellark or any of his sons, than his evil witch of a wife.

I open the front door to the bakery and the bell rings loud in the silence. I can't see anyone out front or just behind in the front of the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Ok, now I feel stupid I should just go back there's probably no one here anyway…

CRASH

I hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen and a small whimper that sounds oddly like... Peeta?

I run behind the counter just in time to see Mrs Mellark raise the rolling pin above her head and start to bring it down onto the already bruised, pleading Peeta.

Without thinking I scream.

"NO!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN! Well not really but :P**

**Ok so I was thinking up new story ideas and I thought of this one. It's not Everlark but this is my second favourite ship 3 :**

**_Love is a battlefield:_**

**_Cato is the short tempered baker living in district 12 with his two brothers and abusive parent, Peeta is the kind single child forced to train for the games by his family in district 2. What would the hunger games have been like if Peeta and Cato had switched lives? Would the star crossed lovers still exist? If so, who would they be? Who would be the victor/s? CatoxKatniss PeetaxClove Possible GalexMadge._**

**Let me know what you think and I promise if I were to start this story it would not get in the way of uploading this one :)**

**As always R&R, until next time ;) xxx**


End file.
